coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
Islandia
Islandia '('Lafonian-Balearic union) was a nation owned by TheTopHatGhost, with 4 other members. It consists of the Falkland Islands (Islas Maldivas), the Southern tip of Chile, the Balearics, the North of Algeria, Valencia, the Alborian Sea, an Antarctic colony and Karaginsky. It was founded on July the 15th, 2017. History Pre-Empire days Islandia started out as the Lafonian Duchy, on the 15th of July, 2017. It was based on the Lafonian peninsula of the Falkland Islands. The capital became the city of Choiseul, named after the Choiseul sound, a stretch of sea north to the peninsula. Early Lafonia consisted of the East Falklands. Shortly after formation, the USSR threatened to declare war on Lafonia, demanding for a port to monitor the Southern Atlantic with. Eventually, a compromise was reached, and the Treaty of Murmansk was signed, ceding all rights to the West Falklands to the USSR. It was also signed that a 1 week truce would be held. The West Falklands was never occupied by the USSR, however, thanks to mismanagement on the behalf of the USSR's leader, JakeFromTesco. Lafonia expanded further, and claimed the whole of the Falkland Islands under their flag in the following days. In the following days, the Australis-Lafonian crisis began, in which both nations sent fiery speeches of condemnation to one another. This tension rose, until the leader of Australia (not to be confused with the nation from 3.0), Wiggsturr, declared war. The Lafonian-Australis war was swift, and ended after the siege of Perth. The Treaty of Bunbury was signed, declaring the full disbandment of Australia and the destruction of Perth. The Duchy of Lafonia soon proclaimed itself to be the Lafonian Empire. Imperial days After the founding of the Empire, a new crisis began. Bulgaria, Lafonia's old ally, began involving itself with the politics of the bigger nations, in attempt to become a world power. This led to a series of wars and crises on their side. Lafonia, being allied to Bulgaria, offered help to Bulgaria, but it was usually in the form of money or planning. Now, as an empire, Lafonia had expanded it's army under the "Great push into relevance", in which Lafonia had began mass-exporting cobblestone, paper and eggs into the market, in return for money to build a bigger army. Lafonia had also gained new members, in the short span of time between the Bulgarian wars of expansion and the Australis-Lafonian crisis. One of the many Bulgarian diplomatic crises erupted into the Bulgaria-Chatorden Coalition war. Chatorden, a player of Colenia, had built a faction that would attack anyone, and everyone, to loot them and make money, effectively being pirates. Bulgaria had encountered them, and after a short round of talks, Chatorden declared war on them. Lafonia joined in on the war, and moved their army onto the lands of Istanbul. The war was a victory on our part thanks to the co-operation of the Lafonian armies and the Bulgarian tech, with only one casuality on our part. Bulgaria's conflicts and crises continued, however. The Empire of Bulgaria had got into multiple conflicts, and eventually faced a coalition. Multiple times did Bulgaria fall into a war they could not win, or a vote they could not sway, and as time moved on, the involvement of Lafonia in wars died down. The final Bulgarian war in which Lafonia was even remotely involved in was the Rome-Bulgarian war. By the time Lafonia could even get close to joining in on Bulgaria's side, Bulgaria had capitulated. The Military Junta By now, the Lafonian Empire was barely an empire, owning no colonies. As part of the Lafonian doctrine of expansion, Lafonia had begun colonizing parts of Lower Chile and Antarctica. This was only the start of the colonial period, and Lafonia had set out to become a colonial power. This was a short-sighted goal, seeing as most good areas had been taken over long before. The first major claims began in Algeria, and the colony of Oran came to be. Oran was a small port town built to accommodate and repair ships in the Mediterranean, giving access to the European powers. Soon, the rest of the Alboran passage and its coast was part of my European colony, allowing me to get exclusive access to the sea. Realising the dreams of a new empire was futile, Lafonia adopted the Military Junta model, and had closed down to most of the world, making alliances, but not fulfilling them. It then decided that it would be best to begin automation and mass production of animal byproducts and paper, Lafonia's two great exports. It also decided to try and maintain a friendly relationship with the Balearic empire, seeing that it was run by a friend of one of Lafonia's key members. Soon, this relation took a new light, and the Unification of Lafonia and the Balearics had begun. This was a short process of unification and partition of land. The Modern period The Union of Lafonia and the Balearics was short lived, as the Union was turned into a new Republic, the Islandian republic, named after the old Islandian Federation of the Colenian 2.0 days. Rome, the previously mentioned empire, had began to grow into a sprawling empire, owning a fair portion of the northern mediterranean. The new Islandia had secured an island off the Sicilian and Tunisian coast, Pantelleria, which was the seat of hot debate. Rome eventually decided to take action and declared an illegal war onto Islandia, by blowing up the port of Pantelleria. This was met by poor reception from the international community, and slowly had come to an end. The Final period Eventually, the number of members had dropped to 2 members, and it's colonies were were cut down or removed. Many cities had their wealth stripped and Islandia was reduced to two places, the Falklands and the Balearics. Eventually, Islandia found their efforts to be futile, and agreed to be annexed wholesale by the Angevin Empire.Category:Nations Category:Nations in South America Category:Historical Nations